


【良堂】番外《亲密爱人》（ABO）

by cheku00330



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheku00330/pseuds/cheku00330





	【良堂】番外《亲密爱人》（ABO）

烧饼第二个儿子半岁多的时候，孟鹤堂才怀了孕。此时距孟鹤堂开始备孕已经一年有余，这一年多里两人除了专场还上了几次电视台晚会，反响特别好，事业蒸蒸日上、如火如荼，为了备孕还把烟戒了，积极生活，努力造娃。  
那天是发情期刚过去一周零一天的周日，正好是个很适合孩儿他爸的日子，放假，不干活，孟鹤堂打一早上醒来就觉得身子不爽利。周九良从椅子背上随便抓了个裤子套上，打着哈欠挠着烫得犹如钢丝球的头发下楼买早点去了。  
孟鹤堂洗漱完在屋子里转了两圈，仍然觉得身上有哪里不对劲，平日里缺乏感官的五脏六腑似乎都突然变得格外敏感。他甚至能感受到呼吸时气管的收缩，而身体的骨骼和内脏都变得能够依次分辨，自因初醒而湿润的眼向下，乃至……子宫，那个只在性爱时才会有存在感觉的地方，此时有了一种难以言喻的异样。孟鹤堂摸了摸肚子，隐隐感觉到有一股热流，徘徊在肚脐之下，而小腹略有沉重。手心生汗，不知从哪儿来的直觉告诉孟鹤堂一个念头，促使他扭头找来了家里的体重秤，踩上去，上面的数字与昨天并没有什么明显的不同。  
这什么跟什么……孟鹤堂一拍脑袋，自己把自己逗乐了，就算是有了也不可能这么快。正当他摩拳擦掌准备从卫生间的储物柜里翻验孕棒时，他的小丈夫把早点买回来了。香喷喷的豆浆油条暂时战胜了他对孩子的渴望。孟鹤堂趿拉着拖鞋，屁颠屁颠到了餐厅。  
“你杵那儿干什么呢？跟个二傻子似的。”周九良呲着一口白牙笑，揽过孟鹤堂的腰在他额头上偷了个香。  
“跟一二傻子结婚十年你是大傻子。”孟鹤堂一点儿亏不吃，一边往嘴里塞油条一边含含糊糊反驳。  
周九良跟揉小孩儿头发一样呼噜一把孟鹤堂的头：“得，咱俩傻一块儿去了。”然后给孟鹤堂拉开椅子：“别站着，坐下吃。”  
孟鹤堂应声落座，挪挪屁股坐正，抬抬眼装作不经意地问：“今天你出门不？”  
周九良非常精致地把咸菜倒在白瓷盘里：“先生您贵人多忘事。你休息，今天我得去给社里师弟配弦子去。”  
“我也去！”  
周九良十分不解且不信地皱眉头看他：“你快歇着吧，也不知道谁前两天一直闹累。”  
孟鹤堂大眼睛一转，想验孕不急，落实了再告诉也不迟。他今天确实不想上班。咧嘴一笑，满脸灿烂地给周九良剥了个茶叶蛋：“那你早点回来。”  
“收到~”小孩儿的奶音回应把孟鹤堂逗得喜滋滋的。  
周九良换衣服的时候两人在衣帽间温存半天。他俩本来起得就晚，眼看日上三竿了，周九良才把衣服穿好，带着一身薄荷香依依不舍地出门。  
孟鹤堂找出验孕棒，仔仔细细按照说明一测，深呼吸一口气，捂上眼睛，扒开一条缝，两道杠。  
孟鹤堂捂住嘴，又狠握了一下拳头，中了！一时心头狂喜又十分紧张，五味陈杂手足无措，赶紧掏出手机预定医院。回衣帽间把全身上下捂得严严实实的，拿车钥匙下楼。医院里人有点多，孟鹤堂心情激动地在医院待了一个下午。  
怀孕一周，状态良好。孟鹤堂把体检单逐字逐句认认真真看了三遍，小心翼翼对折两次，夹进自己怀里，如同揣了个金元宝似地回了家。没想到周九良那边的事还挺多，一直忙到晚上孟鹤堂吃完饭才到家，整张脸写满了疲倦，搂着自家先生往床上一倒就上眼皮黏上了下眼皮。  
孟鹤堂推他：“唉，醒醒……”我这儿有大事呢。周九良特别撒娇地往孟鹤堂胸口蹭，像只小猫，张口都是比信息素还奶的奶音：“先生我想睡觉~有事明儿个再说吧。”  
孟鹤堂转念一想，这时候拿这样大的事砸他确实有点不太人道，乐呵呵地允了，把床头灯调暗，抱着周公会周公去了。  
第二天孟鹤堂早早地就醒了，醒时天还蒙蒙亮，金色的晨曦透过窗帘把卧房的每一处角落照得昏黄暧昧，就像泡在蜂蜜罐子里一样甜蜜温馨。孟鹤堂看到周九良难得没有趴着睡，而是四仰八叉仰着身，胳膊高伸过枕，被子撩开半面，真是把小孩儿累着了，轻轻还打着鼾声。  
被子里很温暖，陷在里面的身体连骨头都酥软了，孟鹤堂舒服地伸了一个懒腰，然后下意识摸自己的肚子。小腹还是平平的，刚刚生长了一周的小生命并没有能力在肚子里作什么妖，就在皮肉下安静地睡着，并不知道自己会给两位爸爸带来什么样的惊喜。  
孟鹤堂心爱地揉着自己的肚腹，他知道周九良是喜欢小孩儿的，可能尤其更喜欢女孩儿。想起他们第一次见到金霏家的女儿，周九良蹲在地上看着小孩儿蹒跚学步，脸上喜欢得不得了啦，想去扶又生怕自己吓到小姑娘而迟迟不敢伸手。网上说分辨一个人真笑和假笑关键看眼睛，被誉为“假笑男孩”的周九良正是如此，当他露出毫无灵魂的假笑时他的眼睛是完全不动的，而看向金霏的女儿他的眼角就像被裁缝织上了一层层褶皱。  
孟鹤堂也喜欢小孩儿，他一直很喜欢小孩儿，他的大眼睛和一张讨喜的小圆脸也很招小孩儿。初入德云社时，他会帮师父干爹干一点儿小活，其中就包括照顾照顾一下两人的孩子，他还去过干爹家儿子的家长会。他一直很期待自己的小孩儿，甚至比周九良更早、更渴望。  
他枕着自己的手掌，看着天花板构想，无不是花团锦簇阳光正好的明天，暗自高兴好久，转过头去看酣睡的周九良。小孩儿似乎是因为没有趴着睡而微微皱着眉头，打呼噜打大声了还被自己噎一下，然后跟猫咪舔奶一样啧啧嘴，看样子特别可爱，怎么看怎么可爱。孟鹤堂在一旁看得心里冒粉红泡泡，不知不觉窗帘外天光曈昽，屋子里也不再昏暗，如琥珀融化作水，流淌过每一角窗明几净，也流淌过周九良的睡颜静好，他的睫毛轻颤撩动着暖阳，像一只蝴蝶落在瞌睡的狸奴脸上。  
孟鹤堂回忆起他与周九良这些年来的共处，想到周九良的眼泪。两个人之间，他一直是泪窝子浅，情绪比较容易释放，而周九良总是收敛持重的那一个，他没怎么看见过周九良流过眼泪。只记得有一次，是还在老五队的时候，他还很年轻，周九良更年轻，两个人因为生活中和舞台上积压在心底的东西太多终于崩溃，大吵了一架，吵得昏天黑地，之后就是摔门而去。孟鹤堂当时太年轻还没那么包容，他就觉得两个人完了，跑去找曹鹤阳哭诉，曹鹤阳抱着他在怀里，说这有嘛的，两口子哪有不吵架的，我跟你饼哥以前还动过手呢。烧饼赶紧吭声那还不是你打我。曹鹤阳瞪他一眼再不闭嘴打死你，然后安慰小孟孟想开点儿回去互相多体谅。  
孟鹤堂回去心里还是憋屈，一连三天跟周九良冷战，把小孩儿干巴巴晾在一边，到第四天他想开了，觉得这事儿该过去了，把小孩儿约出去吃烧烤，其间讲了个笑话，终于让小孩儿露出这些天来第一个笑容，回家就滚上了床。  
可是这件事过去没多久，老五队一次外出聚餐，周九良五瓶啤酒下肚突然嚎啕痛哭，反反复复念叨的却是之前他跟孟鹤堂吵架的事儿，说他不喜欢跟孟鹤堂冷战，说孟鹤堂跟他冷战他就难受，难受得想死。曹鹤阳大吃一惊，说从来没见过周九良跟他私下聊，以为他大大咧咧没什么心事呢，原来这么敏感……之后的话孟鹤堂没听见，他正忙着跟自己的小丈夫抱头大哭。  
小孩儿还是很敏感的，知道了他怀孕的事情不知会做出什么反应。孟鹤堂捏捏周九良的脸，而后腻腻歪歪贴过去，半趴在周九良身上亲他。温热的唇点在面颊上，周九良不一会儿就被他唤醒了，一睁眼看见心爱的人小鸟啄食似的吻自己，心动得不行，一抬手揽住身上人的细腰，张嘴含住了他作乱的唇。舌尖缠绵，相濡以沫，周九良起身将孟鹤堂压在床上，手也顺势往下摸去，而孟鹤堂却笑着叫“别闹别闹”捉住了他的手而后推开了他，头一缩钻进周九良怀里。周九良无奈地笑着搓了一把他的脖子，又躺了回去，这个人啊一时兴起总爱撩拨人，有时候却管光撩不灭，管杀不管埋，周九良还困着，不跟他计较，由着他去了。  
两个人面对面躺着，孟鹤堂睁着一双亮晶晶的大眼睛玩周九良的手，周九良把手给他玩，睡眼惺忪，睡意朦胧，眼看又要睡过去，孟鹤堂忽然叫他。  
“九良！”  
“嗯？……怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂吞吞口水，把周九良的食指压在大拇指上，又把大拇指压在食指上，冷不丁开口：“……我怀孕了。”  
然后他抬起头，就看到周九良的眼睛在他视野里快速张大，他从来没有想到过原来周九良的眼睛可以睁这么大。  
“真的？！”周九良翻身而起，撑在孟鹤堂身上俯视着问他。  
“可不是真的吗？今天又不是愚人节，孟哥能骗你？”孟鹤堂拍拍小丈夫一张眉飞色舞的小脸，探出身子往床头柜摸，“我给你看体检单……”  
周九良一伸手把他拉了回来塞进被窝里：“我信我信！不看了。”然后俯下身子抱住孟鹤堂的腰背死命地亲他的嘴。  
“唔……”孟鹤堂闭上眼睛搂住周九良的脖颈，专心地进行这个过于绵长的吻。周九良亲了没够，亲了又亲，手还从孟鹤堂睡衣T恤的后摆伸进去抚摸对方光滑的后背，在胸膛绕了一圈后小心翼翼地轻按在柔软的小腹上。  
孟鹤堂被周九良摸得有点情动身热，两唇分开后还恋恋不舍地相互厮磨，双腿也抬起来夹住小丈夫的腰，眨着大眼睛随便一挑就是勾引。大概是因为怀孕的缘故，两个人信息素比之前还要契合，薄荷味儿和奶香完美地交融在一起，清新爽口。周九良闻见了，从手指尖到脚后跟都蠢蠢欲动，就着晨勃立刻就有了反应，下身直挺挺地戳在孟鹤堂的后腰上。  
孟鹤堂嘴一抿“咯咯”笑了出来。周九良略感窘迫，不好意思地挠挠头要从孟鹤堂身上起来，道：“对不起孟哥，我先去趟卫生间。”  
“去卫生间干啥呀？到那儿不是做这个。”孟鹤堂腿一勾又把人拽了回来，直直撞上自己的臀胯。  
周九良大惊失色，疯狂摇头：“不行不行不行，有孩子……”  
孟鹤堂也知道不行，但是他就是想跟周九良缠在一块儿，于是哼哼唧唧撒娇：“我想要。”  
周九良也想要，但是绝对不能做全套的，身下那个妖精还在那儿摇着胯扭着腰诱惑他，他一时想不出来对策，急得满头大汗。  
突然间灵机一动，周九良掀开孟鹤堂的睡衣撩至胸口，然后细密地吻下来，在雪白的胸膛上种梅花，对着粉褐色的乳尖又是舔咬又是含吮，勾得孟鹤堂短唉急喘，大张开腿蹬脚，抱住周九良的头在怀里吻他的发顶。  
孟鹤堂神志开始不太清醒了，脚掌心踹踹小丈夫的后腰：“你来呀你来呀。”  
周九良往下一摸，摸到这个淫娃裤子里都湿了，脑子一热把他连睡裤带内裤一并扯了下来，然后把他的两条长腿并在一起合拢，歪到一边扛在自己肩上，很响亮得拍他的圆臀：“腿夹紧喽。”  
孟鹤堂汗毛都立起来了，赶紧点头，把腿夹得严丝合缝，抬高胳膊抓住床单，一脸兴奋期待地看着这时候格外高大的小丈夫。  
周九良呼出一口粗气，撸了两把对方腿间湿漉漉的小家伙，把有些冰凉的粘液涂在他腿间，解放出自己的阳物，缓慢地插了进去。那处不如后庭紧致张弛有度，但是软滑细腻却无差别，周九良满足地叹气，再去摸抱两瓣软臀之间的小穴，果然淫水已经泛滥成灾，三根手指很快顺利地钻了进去，找到了穴道里的敏感点，惹出孟鹤堂一声哀哀的呻吟，便用另一只手抱紧孟鹤堂的两腿抽插起来。  
Alpha完全勃起的黝黑的巨物在粉白的腿间进出，进入时粗糙的褶皱剧烈地摩擦着柔嫩敏感的大腿内侧，碾过会阴，一直顶到Omega外的部性器上，抽出时孟鹤堂忍不住更加用力地夹住腿，“咕叽咕叽”的水声与后穴中动作发出的旖旎声音混杂一起，视觉、听觉和感觉的多重刺激搅乱了孟鹤堂头脑，他忍不住摸上自己的胸肉和乳尖爱抚自己。  
“哼嗯……啊……啊……”  
周九良目不转睛地看着身下浪叫的人，心里感叹这怕是难得一见的尤物，胯间和手上的动作越来越快，孟鹤堂的叫声和腰肢挺得都越来越高。周九良的呼吸更加急促，最后握住两人的性器低吼着跟孟鹤堂一起射了出来，半透明的白浊液体混在一起，淫靡非常。孟鹤堂的身体一下子瘫软，身后小穴抽搐着吐出一股热液，而他柔情似水的眼眸失真成两洞幽明的潭水，鼻尖是玉砌的丘垤，樱红的小口水光潋滟，那叫一个艳光四射、惊为天人。  
周九良来不及清理两人，就情难自已地俯下身抱住这位即将给自己孕育生命的天人，生怕他羽化登仙从自己怀里飞走。他心头充满了爱恋，满肚的爱语到了嘴边却说不出来。世界上没有任何一种语言能够表达他此时的爱情，爱到他想要把自己融化，融进他爱人的血肉。  
周九良埋首在孟鹤堂颈侧，沉默了好久，才闷闷地说了一句：“谢谢你，孟哥。”

谢谢你爱我。  
谢谢你让我的深情不是有去无回。  
谢谢你给了我一个家，给了我一个孩子。  
谢谢你让我在漫长的余生里就此无悔。  
谢谢你，我爱你。

有了孩子，两人的身份便瞒不住了。毕竟等月份大了，显了怀，总不能说是塞了个篮球上台工作。  
孟鹤堂跟周九良商量一周后跟同事们公开，然后再演五个月，肚子实在大起来大褂遮不住了再开一个封箱感恩演出就放产假去。周九良不太乐意，按他的意思孟鹤堂现在就开始放产假安安分分待在家里才好，但是能怎么办呢？他孟哥和他自己都热爱舞台，难违此命。孟鹤堂要求五个月才对外公开也是因为舞台，他不希望因为怀孕就让观众们在台上对他另眼相看，以至于影响演出效果。  
这么多年了，两人的地位早已今非昔比，不是靠性别颜值吃饭的。周九良给孟鹤堂解开心结，说两人的观众基础不是公开性别暂别舞台就能撼动的，说队员们都是真心敬佩他才服管不是因为他可能是个Alpha……其实这些年来孟鹤堂也看在眼里，心结本来就松动将开，被周九良这么一说自然打开了，首先同意一周后跟队里以及全社坦白。  
一周很快就过去了。  
演出结束后，孟鹤堂发话把队员以及几个大辈儿还有朋友叫到化妆间，先是双手合十感谢大家一直以来的辛苦工作，然后宣布自己与周九良在四个月之后会歇产假暂别舞台。  
众人心中雷霆乍惊，还没等孟鹤堂说完下意识齐刷刷望向站在旁边的周九良。  
周九良睁大眼睛，丈二和尚摸不著头脑：“怎么了？我胖得这么明显吗？”  
孟鹤堂摆摆手打断了他，有点羞赧地挠了挠头，笑得有点憨：“是我，我怀孕了，两周半。”  
他与周九良撕下后颈处的隔离贴，薄荷香和奶香瞬间如漆似胶地缠绕在一起。  
化妆间里顿时安静。  
但下一刻大家都一股脑簇拥上来握着两口子的手道喜。虽然有点出乎意料，但这实在是天大的好事。谢金都感动得流出两滴泪，一把逮住李鹤东塞进自己怀里说我也想要。李鹤东被堵得出不上气死命推开谢金，大家笑着嚷嚷生生生，让他生！  
只有一个秦霄贤在原地风中凌乱。  
朱鹤松道完喜回到秦霄贤身边一边撇嘴一边掏出十块钱塞在他手里：“看你这副没见过世面的样子……”  
年纪轻轻赌什么博啊，看看，好好的孩子赌傻了吧？  
秦霄贤越发觉得自己是个假东北人，上辈子一定是犯了什么错，让大地母亲把他从世居地提溜出来扔到大东北接受霜雪和东北话的洗礼，身为beta连个东北的Omega都能把他唬得不行不行的。  
惨，太惨了，虽然队长及队长夫人喜得贵子还是很为他们开心的，但是秦霄贤还是觉得自己的梦想破灭了。  
一时没忍住，双手捂脸干嚎一嗓子：“队长你不能会生孩子啊！”  
这一下把在场所有人都吓了一跳，孟鹤堂吓得一个哆嗦，周九良赶紧把他护在身后。  
“队长您可是我心目中最爷们的东北老爷们啊！”秦霄贤还在那儿不知死活地嚎。  
孟鹤堂还以为什么事儿呢，差点儿气笑，轻轻推开周九良的手走到秦霄贤面前，叉着腰皮笑肉不笑。  
“怎么了生孩子就不爷们了吗？”  
秦霄贤脑补了一个孟鹤堂解开扣子给一个婴儿哺乳的画面，虽然孟哥依然面容精致，但是这个画面差点吓得他半身不遂，把头摇得如疯了的拨浪鼓。  
孟鹤堂冷笑两声，开始动手往上撸袖子。  
“让你看看孟哥最爷们的样子。”  
他一出手揪住秦霄贤刚吹了好久才吹好的头毛。  
出现了，头九神功，薅头发！  
有一个鹤字科学会了，说明头九兄弟里出了叛徒！众人再次齐刷刷看向一脸神游天外的周九良。  
那边秦霄贤被孟鹤堂揪着头发按在地上揍，也不敢还手，因为殴打孕妇以及孕夫是丧尽天良的。  
况且也不疼，因为没用力。孟鹤堂最唬人的东西是东北话和一副低嗓门，这把嗓子唱情歌是个情圣，吼起人来就是武器了。他那么温柔，训队员除了嗓门大从来不曾动过手，甚至不怎么骂街。虽说在比自己矮的队长面前被欺负了个双膝跪地的姿势挺丢人的，但孟鹤堂一双小手揍起他来也没使劲，柔柔软软两个小面团似的，小拳头雨点般落在身上不疼不痒，一边喊“我看你是没挨过孕夫的打”捶他一边呼噜他头发撒气。周九良不拦他也不帮他，抱个三弦坐在旁边鼓捣，其实弦音啥的早调得完美无缺了，他待在那里完全是来监督的。秦霄贤抉择了一下，自封的队副新淘的三弦木料挺硬的，与之相比破坏堂的“粉拳”甚至可算为享受。  
孟鹤堂在秦霄贤连连讨饶下出够了气，掐着腰问他“下次还敢不敢啦？”秦霄贤把头摇得像泼浪鼓说“队长是天队长是地队长是我们的红太阳恭喜队长喜得贵子祝二位百年好合”，孟鹤堂满意地拍拍他被自己抓得像个鸡窝的头发说“去吧忙你的去吧”，秦霄贤“蹭”地站起来抱拳“谢队长饶命”拔腿就跑。孟鹤堂搓搓手，瞪起眼睛扫视一圈围观的队员“你们还有什么意见？”，队员们大呼“队长威武”纷纷捂着头发跑掉了。  
孟鹤堂嗤笑一声，得意叉腰。队长威风不减啊。

公开以后没什么变化，孟鹤堂作为队长在七队拿大头还是A得不行，一嗓子能把隔壁师爷吓得抖三抖。只不过大家对周九良的印象悄悄地变了，没人再认为他是个O、是个孩子，浑身奶味儿也不再显得幼稚，顶多是个奶A，全世界最奶的A。  
谢师爷一听不乐意了，全世界最奶的A？放屁！胡说！甭管是不是A，李鹤东才是全世界最奶的！奶东人设不动摇！  
秦霄贤对刘筱亭耳语，师爷不仅想瞎了心，而且还瞎了鼻子。  
秦霄贤对于孟鹤堂跟周九良的事，以及孟鹤堂怀孕的事并不是没有料到过，他只是一时接受不来。  
那段时间每次跟孟哥接触之前秦霄贤都会碎碎念催眠自己：这不是真实的孟哥，孟哥只是暂时掉线了，对，一切都是为了孩子，等孩子生下来，孟哥就会变回去，变回我熟悉的铁骨铮铮的东北老爷们，对，能把熊和毛子按在地上摩擦的那种，我们东北的脊梁，我们全村儿以及我们全屯儿的希望，是的，就是这样……一切都是为了孩子。  
然后他推开化妆间的门，就看到以往不是听流行曲练歌就是听京剧练戏的他孟哥慈眉善目地揉着自己还未鼓起的肚子，用手机放着舒缓音乐和童谣时不时还夹杂着两首佛经，而周九良守在一边安分地拨弦子。哼歌的孟哥是那么温和柔顺啊，宛如含春闺阁中初为人妇的少女，把秦霄贤“感动”得涕泗横流。  
我大东北要完啊！  
社里A爆的都是京片子，连身为Omega的李鹤东都是A中冒尖的老北京二锅头，东北的却是一个比一个骚情，实在是“阴盛阳衰”。  
被从心所控制的秦霄贤暗自视为人生楷模的孟哥还被孕期激素搞得母性泛滥成灾，不！那个学唱摇篮曲的不是我孟哥！不是！  
秦霄贤持续风中凌乱。  
是时候行动起来了。

为了孩子，孟鹤堂开始在饮食和运动上非常节制。这让计划着重拾信心的秦霄贤十分苦恼。  
虽然这些节制孟鹤堂也不太乐意，但是怀孕自发的雌性激素让孟鹤堂心中充满了母爱，少吃两顿烧烤少蹦两次迪厅算得了什么，一辈子不吃不蹦都乐意！孟鹤堂哼着小曲儿重拾起打毛衣的技能，打算给孩子织个帽子什么的。  
秦霄贤就是这个时候来请孟鹤堂去吃烧烤的，在烧烤摊上沐浴着人间烟火看他孟哥翘着二郎腿撸着串儿跟他粗声粗气地吹牛逼帮助他恢复东北爷们的气概真是再好不过了。他犟着脖子强迫自己看不见他孟哥手里的毛线针，乖巧地蹲在孟鹤堂椅子前问他下班去不去吃后街新开的一家烧烤摊，看到他孟哥的大眼睛里确实闪烁着动摇，于是更加绘声绘色地形容那家的毛豆羊肉和花蛤是多么有滋有味还便宜，成功把他孟哥说得“咕咚”一声咽了口口水。  
胜利近在眼前啊！秦霄贤再接再厉：“去吧，孟哥！反正咱也不喝酒。”  
孟鹤堂沉默了一会儿，眨了眨他那双动人心魄的大眼睛，而后有什么光还是在里面熄灭了。  
“我还是不去了。烧烤啥的油盐大，那地方烟尘也大，对孩子健康不好。”孟鹤堂低下头慈爱地抚住肚子，“你也少去，啊。”  
秦霄贤欲哭无泪，不依不饶继续恳求。孟鹤堂看他是真的想去，于是提议：“你要是实在想找人陪你，我叫九良跟你去。”然后还不等秦霄贤阻拦，就去叫在一旁打盹的周九良：“唉，九良，旋儿想去吃烧烤你跟着去吗？”  
新晋了准爸爸不久的周九良十分兴奋紧张，这些天来为着孟鹤堂怀孕的事日夜操劳，虽然也没具体忙活什么，但就是一刻也闲不下来。尤其是孟鹤堂执意在放产假之前不对外公开怀孕怕影响演出效果，他帮着演戏，在台上不能漏破绽还得护着他孟哥，先是pass掉几个肢体动作太多的节目，再在其他节目的细节上做改动，却还是被观众看出来亲昵，玩笑调侃不复冷淡，实在是伤透了脑筋。这会儿正缺觉补睡呢，听到孟哥叫他才抱着三弦悠悠转醒：“啥？吃烧烤？谁叫你去吃烧烤？”  
还没等他完全醒来，秦霄贤就以迅雷不及掩耳之势逃离了犯罪现场。  
之后他也尝试过建议其他活动，唱歌闲太吵，遛弯闲太累，连打台球都怕压着肚子，每天最愿意做的就是躺在椅子上晒太阳，说给孩子补钙。  
其实孕期该干什么不该干什么秦霄贤心里也清楚，他就是不太能接受生活失去了梦想的样子。  
怀孕的孟哥脾气更好了，竟也能不其厌烦地容忍他这么锲而不舍的絮叨。但是日子一长妊娠反应更加强烈，频繁的呕吐头晕等不适接踵而来还是败坏了他这一副好脾气，激素的急剧变化使他的情绪变化极大，虽然他泪窝子浅，但动不动就要哭实在是接受不了——这完全是他怀孕之前无法想象的。  
这一天孟鹤堂正在后台的椅子上发呆，正陷入自己最近因为老像娘们精一样掉眼泪而掉眼泪的死循环中酝酿着眼泪呢，他面前的秦霄贤还在喋喋不休地求他给唱什么内蒙古黑帕。你奶奶个腿的内蒙古黑帕，孟鹤堂的眼泪在眼眶里打转，看着秦霄贤的嘴一张一合，事实上他除了内蒙古黑帕之外的字一个也没听进去，只想到很久之前周九良跟秦霄贤拍抖音亲了他一口这档子陈年旧事，心里生出火来，眼看就压不住——  
“秦霄贤！闭嘴！”孟鹤堂甩下两滴泪，爆发了，一声怒吼，在化妆间里回荡来、回荡去。  
一边昏昏欲睡的周九良乍然惊醒，抄起自己的三弦。正在喝水的彪哥被生猛得呛了一口，咳嗽得天昏地暗，在他疯狂的咳嗽声里，孟鹤堂怒视着吓得把自己抱成一团的秦霄贤。  
“秦！霄！贤！”孟鹤堂瞪着一双兔子眼拍案而起，指着秦霄贤鼻子劈头盖脸就是一通数落，十余年的贯口基本功触机便发，“你是不是没事干！啊？你是不是闲得慌？你要是闲得慌练功去搁我这儿耍什么熊？妈了巴子叽叽歪歪净扯什么玩意儿我也听不懂！你不是闲得慌吗？现在立刻马上给我下楼围着剧场跑二十圈背十遍地理图再上来！我数到三，给我麻溜儿滚，再搁我面前晃悠我整不死你听见没？！”  
孟鹤堂伸出三个手指直接跳过前两个数：“三！”  
秦霄贤眼放精光，弹跳而起，扭身就大呼小叫着“大东北有希望啦”奔下了楼，把刚发完飙的孟鹤堂吓得一愣一愣的。  
化妆间一室寂静，李鹤彪脸憋得透红倒在台上忍笑。  
“这孩子傻了？受虐上瘾了？”孟鹤堂一头雾水，转头吩咐刘筱亭，“你看着旋儿点儿，别让他老去六队跟张鹤伦玩那些个奇奇怪怪的游戏……”  
刘筱亭朝他敬了个礼：“遵命队长！”  
刚才还难受得想嚎，这一急赤白脸发顿脾气吼完秦霄贤竟然莫名其妙地释放出来了心里舒坦了，孟鹤堂忽然觉得世界非常美好充满光明，开开心心叫走小丈夫出去吃晚饭了。  
路上一边翻高德地图找餐厅一边跟周九良叨叨“以后少跟旋儿玩，都把人带自闭了”，周九良不知道他吃哪门子飞醋，但还是笑嘻嘻地答应了，心里想我巴不得谁都不跟呢，我只想跟你一起一辈子。  
据说后来周九良换了一把三弦，说实话新三弦并不如之前那把音色好，但是材质是最硬的。  
秦霄贤决定独自美丽。

情绪波动大确实是个问题，有多少孕妇因为在孕期得不到应该的呵护而在分娩之后患上了严重的抑郁症。可是孟鹤堂看见曹鹤阳跟小辫儿怀孕时都没那么些事儿，以为自己也不会怎么样。谁知道他心思本就玲珑，距离产前最后一次感恩演出的时间越来越近，他的情绪越来越不稳，他经常担心当他和周九良公开了婚育隐私之后，他们的观众会不会对他们失望，会不会因为他们的隐瞒造成受了欺骗一样的不满后果。他越想越难受，越难受越回忆起曾经经历过的那些风风雨雨，万一这一次怀孕导致了他事业上的一次滑铁卢，他不知道该怎么走以后的路。  
这些东西他也不敢跟周九良吐露，小孩儿因为他怀孕已经很辛苦了，觉都睡不好，他不想他再为自己操心。但是他控制不住自己的大脑，这种掌握不了自己身体的滋味实在太过糟糕，以至于让他某次演出大褂儿还没脱就直接坐在剧场后台走廊的长凳上开始失控。  
等到有人发现他的时候，他已经哭完了，一见有人过来询问他心里的波澜又翻涌起来，一抹眼泪，特别委屈、特别倔强地含着哭腔说道：“没事儿。”仰着头噙着根本收不住的泪珠子在那吸鼻子，小眉头一提小眼泪一掉那叫一个可怜，在场所有的老爷们甭管糙不糙都被动容了个顶朝天，纷纷前来安慰，一个比一个柔声细语，结果就是越安慰越收不住。  
李鹤东见事态发展向更差的深渊滑去，赶紧让周九良带着孟鹤堂回家，最后的返场就不要参加了。孟鹤堂根本没力气反对，就被周九良打横抱塞进了车。  
到了家孟鹤堂因为自己连返场都参加不了了哭得更厉害了，把周九良心疼坏了，心里急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，也不知道该怎么安慰才好，脱口而出：“要不孩子咱们打掉吧，还来得及，咱不要了。”  
孟鹤堂一听就不哭了，瞪大眼睛不可置信地看着周九良。  
周九良瞬间反应过来自己说错了话，登时觉得天都要塌了下来，赶紧改口：“不，我不是这个意思……”  
“你怎么这么丧良心呢！说不要就不要啦？敢情这坨肉不长你肚子里……你这渣男！渣男！打你小嘴嘴打你小嘴嘴！”孟鹤堂扑上来锤周九良脑袋，然后因为没劲儿一屁股坐到沙发上哭天抢地，自己委屈上了，“我怎么这么惨啊，怎么就被你这个渣男射进肚子里怀了孕呢？这辈子都被你套牢了……”  
这一串动作把周九良逗笑了也把周九良心疼得够呛，一把拉进怀里胡乱地亲，可不得被我套牢了吗？今生今世都是我的人了，都得给我怀孕生孩子！不能打不能打，这孩子是我捆妻绳呢！打了我老婆跑了怎么办？  
孟鹤堂也知道周九良没有那种渣男思想，回到家熟悉的环境缓解了他失控的情绪，缩在小丈夫怀里抽噎几下便缓了过来。  
他知道的，自他怀孕，周九良似乎比他还紧张焦虑。经刚才这么一折腾，小孩儿脸都垮了，就像一只走丢了的耷拉着耳朵的小狗狗。  
孟鹤堂揉揉他钢丝球一样的头发：“好啦我知道你什么意思，别担心了，怀孕不都是这样吗？”  
“我听我妈说生孩子就像从鬼门关前走了一遭，”周九良紧紧地搂着他忧心忡忡地说，“你年纪又大了点儿，万一在鬼门关前走过的时候一不小心迈进去了，我后半生可怎么活……”  
孟鹤堂被他说得心疼，拍了一把小丈夫胡思乱想的脑袋：“瞎说瞎说！你孟哥今年才32岁，正当而立，风华正茂，身体好得不行不行的，不可能出意外！”  
周九良抓住他的手，把他重新拽进怀里紧紧地抱着：“我有时候想，没有孩子也挺好……是我太任性了，非想要个孩子，对不起孟哥。”  
“我害怕。”周九良软软地说道，轻蹭孟鹤堂的鬓角。  
“干嘛呀干嘛呀，又不是你一人想要孩子，要是你一个人想要孩子我就给你生，你把孟哥当什么人了？”孟鹤堂拍着周九良的后背，抬手又去揉小孩儿的头顶，细声细气地哄，“不怕不拍哦，摸摸毛吓不着——”  
周九良在他肩头轻声笑了，吻了吻孟鹤堂的耳根。  
我保护你。  
周九良吹着孟鹤堂的耳朵用气声说，看着孟鹤堂小巧的耳尖慢慢地红起来。然后孟鹤堂轻轻推开周九良，红着脸跟他讨了一个绵长的吻。  
唇齿相依，舌头缠绵的触感如过电流，刺激着岌岌可危的神经。两人为了孩子自打怀孕就禁了欲，再也没做过那档子事，如今一个湿答答的吻勾起了下半身的馋虫，叫着开荤，薄荷香和奶香也如交尾的蛇一般缠在一起密不可分。周九良首先忍不住，一个劲儿地啃咬孟鹤堂那张柔软的薄唇，舌尖也更深更深地往里顶。孟鹤堂情动万分，张开嘴任小丈夫肆虐，被搅得口里和脑袋里阵阵水声。分开时二人唇间满是津泽，呼出的气都是热的。孟鹤堂害羞地咬住已经红肿的下唇，弯曲手指勾住了周九良的裤子口袋。  
“做吗？”孟鹤堂垂着头含含糊糊问他，像个未经人事的处子。  
周九良牵住他玉白的小手，在掌中揉捏。他其实也想做，但还是心有顾忌，嗫嚅了好久没有出声。  
最后只能尴尬地咳嗽一声：“不做了，我不想做。”  
孟鹤堂一听来了精神，狡黠地勾唇一笑，抬起双腿压到周九良裤裆上，那处肿胀立刻就抵上了他的腿根，小丈夫“嗯~”了一下，尾音还带着勾，  
孟鹤堂情绪好了，又是一副磨人精的模样，凑到人家耳边去吹气，笑道：“你这是不想做的样子么。”  
周九良有点儿气恼，伸手想把孟鹤堂的腿推下去，没想到孟鹤堂使了几分力气，先一步压他怒张的阳物，弄得他指尖发软。  
“别闹，”叹了口气，只能劝，“万一出问题……”  
“出不了什么问题的！我这都四个多月了。”孟鹤堂一伸手揽住周九良的脖子，抛着媚眼勾引他，“你忘了医生怎么说的了？”  
“医生说，孕期性爱有利利利利于——”周九良脸有点儿红。  
“你学什么结巴啊？”孟鹤堂娇嗔一般推了他肩膀一把，然后动手解开了大褂，“有利于分娩。好了好了，快来吧！”  
他手脚利索地脱了大褂裤子，只穿着白T恤和内裤靠在沙发上。客厅里虽然敞亮，但是不冷，很舒适，他也不想挪窝。  
周九良还在犹豫，他扯过毛毯给孟鹤堂盖上，摇头：“不行不行。”  
“哎呀。”孟鹤堂眼角含春地瞪他一眼，这一眼真是荡漾，“你只管进来，要是疼我就喊你停下，完了孟哥用嘴或者用手再给你弄出来，成不成？”  
周九良被他一眼瞪得浑身酥麻，最终还是点了头，露出了多日来最由衷的一个笑容，满满的少年气：“用嘴。”  
孟鹤堂刮他鼻子，哄着他：“行行行。”  
周九良也脱下大褂放到一边，撩开孟鹤堂身上的毛毯，又在他腰后垫了一个小枕头，这才掀起他T恤一面吃他激凸的乳尖，一面做着扩张。  
“嗯……嗯……”孟鹤堂自己拎着T恤的下摆，仰着头挺起腰，双腿大开难耐地磨蹭着周九良的手肘，出口的呻吟一声比一声柔媚。  
周九良最后在他亮晶晶的乳尖上响亮地嘬了一口，然后抽出陷在湿润后穴的手指，珍惜的抚摸上孟鹤堂鼓起的小腹。孟鹤堂显怀慢，直到现在还不太能看得出来，若对外说是吃得胖了一点儿竟也可信。  
他从茶几的抽屉中找到安全套戴上，后把阳具的伞头对准翕张的肉穴，缓慢地推了进去，孟鹤堂发出一声餍足的叹息。  
而后的进入却不那么顺利。  
“嗯！不行，不能顶那里！”  
“额……”  
“疼疼疼！轻点！”  
“我已经很轻了……”  
“停！再往左，不能顶到腔口！”  
“……”  
“啊！！！”  
周九良被孟鹤堂这一声惊叫吓得腿软，赶紧问他怎么了，结果就看见这个魔鬼一样的天使绯红着漂亮的眼角，哼哼唧唧说是顶到爽的地方了。  
周九良松了一口气，紧接着二人就发现深陷在Omega温暖体内的硬物慢慢地软了下去……  
“……”  
“……”  
“……九良你难道不行了？？”  
周九良被他气得翻白眼，俯下身狠狠地蹂躏他的唇瓣，直吻得孟鹤堂眼泪汪汪，然后轻拍软臀使他夹紧，继续这场鱼水之欢。  
孟鹤堂如渡狂浪之舟，被周九良拉着在欲海里沉浮，粉红的小舌伴着娇喘伸出朱唇无意识地舔着贝齿，诱得周九良百忙之中又去吃他口中的琼浆。  
“嗯嗯……啊！”再一次深顶之后，孟鹤堂抓红了周九良的肩头，射了出来。周九良猫儿晒太阳一样眯起眼睛，低吟着又将自己往收缩的穴道里头送了送，享受穴肉簇拥的舒爽，过了一会儿，正当他想要退出时，孟鹤堂忽然又抓紧了他的肩膀。  
“孩子……孩子动了！”孟鹤堂惊喜地握着他的手放在自己的肚皮上，那波动在炽热的掌心下持续了短短几秒钟便停止了。  
这是孟鹤堂第一次胎动，周九良喜出望外，却还不忘记说荤话，他用软掉的性器顶了顶：“正好，让他见见他另一个爹。”  
孟鹤堂的脸腾地红透了，咬牙切齿地用两只手在小丈夫笑得没正形的脸上乱揉一气。 

孕期整五个月时，孟鹤堂与周九良的封箱超长专场如期举办。那天两人穿着烟粉色的大褂，如新生儿的肌肤一样稚嫩。  
有很多角儿来助演。起初观众们还不明觉厉，开心地欣赏演出，直到最后返场，孟鹤堂和周九良并肩回到舞台上，表情严肃地冲观众深深鞠了一躬。  
孟鹤堂轻轻按住肚腹，扭头看了周九良一眼。周九良温和地点了点头，给了他一个肯定的眼神，藏在桌子后面的手鼓励性质地捏了他的手一下。  
孟鹤堂深深呼吸，露出一贯温柔恬静的笑容说：“感谢大家一直以来的厚爱，今天我们要宣布一个消息，这个消息可能使我们于大家分离将近一年的时间……”  
观众席一片哗然。  
再深吸一口气：“暂别舞台的原因是，我，怀孕五个月了。”  
观众席中情不自禁地发出一阵惊呼，前排的几个姑娘吃惊地捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
站在台上十余年，孟鹤堂第一次有点不敢去看观众席，他停顿了一会儿，继续平静地说了下去。  
他讲他多年来在德云社的打拼，他讲他一直以来隐瞒性别及隐私的顾虑，他讲他和他的小丈夫的初遇和十年的心心相印，他讲他对这个舞台的热爱、对相声的热爱……他讲了很多很多，他不敢想前路如何，只是一吐为快，情至深处竟声音颤抖，但他难得忍住了眼泪，仅是红了眼眶。  
“谢谢大家支持，也希望大家能原谅我一直以来不公开性别的任性。如果您不能包容，我也能理解，感谢您陪伴我们支持我们的这些日子。相声演员孟鹤堂周九良会一直说下去……”  
还没等孟鹤堂说完，情绪激动的粉丝就哭出了声：“孟鹤堂我爱你！”  
气氛瞬间感染了在场的所有观众，此起彼伏的“孟鹤堂”、“周九良”、“我们爱你”响彻了整个剧场。千忍万忍的孟鹤堂还是没有忍住，微笑着泪光盈睫，视野模糊。  
大家把话筒推给周九良，希望他作为另一位父亲说上几句。  
周九良双手拿着话筒支支吾吾好久没有说出话来，他的目光在幕布、孟鹤堂和观众席之中来回数次也未找到一个落点。  
“我，我不知道说什么……”  
孟鹤堂一边拿袖子擦眼泪一边看着周九良，看到周九良终于把飘忽的眼睛牢牢地看向了他。他只看了一眼，就看到小孩双眸失神，眉间一皱，嘴角向下一撇，竟生生流下两颗泪来。  
两颗如水晶珠一样的眼泪，飞快地滑过小孩儿瘦削的脸颊，从脖子钻进了领口。小孩儿像被夺走了魂魄一样，也不知道擦，微垂下头，双手局促不安地抓着话筒把，像个刚刚接触舞台的小朋友。  
“谢谢孟哥。”  
孟鹤堂震惊了，他何曾见过小孩儿在舞台上流过泪呢？不仅他没看过，德云社所有的演员都没看过，观众也没看到过。  
刹那间观众们揪心的呼声铺天盖地袭来。周九良抻着袖子胡乱地往脸上擦，他赶紧把话筒拉远了，因为他根本压抑不住自己的哭腔。  
“谢谢……谢谢孟哥。”  
观众们的掌声哭声喊声唤声快把舞台淹没了，孟鹤堂本来就泪窝子浅还在情绪波动非常大的孕期，见了周九良两滴泪那一刻就泪流成河了，呜呜地扑过去，抱着周九良的头痛哭。周九良稳稳抱过扑上来的孟鹤堂的腰，把脸埋在孟鹤堂的肩膀，一动不动，也不知道是不是还在哭。  
好多个姑娘已经泣不成声，叫着爱语也是嘶哑了。这场面看过去不知情的还以为出了什么坏事呢。  
于大爷擦了擦眼角，笑着出来打圆场：“以前只听说过相声里有笑点有尿点，还没听说过相声里有泪点。”  
整场演出在台上演员和台下观众的泪奔中差点进行不下去，最后被秦霄贤一个响亮哭嗝把全场人都逗笑了才渐渐隐去了泣音。  
然后孟鹤堂开始唱歌。吉他如流水般响着。周九良吸着鼻子搂着他的肩膀。

今夜还吹着风  
想起你好温柔  
有你的日子分外的轻松  
也不是无影踪  
只是想你太浓  
怎么会无时无刻把你梦

孟鹤堂甜甜地笑着，有节奏的摇晃着身体，眼睛那么亮，比舞台下一片挥动的手电筒还要亮。  
周九良跟着他的动作，始终低着头，不知在想什么。

爱的路上有你  
我并不寂寞  
你对我那么的好  
这次真的不同  
也许我应该好好把你拥有  
就像你一直为我守候

台下的小姑娘们又在流泪了。  
孟鹤堂闭上眼睛，就像沉醉在旋律里。

亲爱的人亲密的爱人  
谢谢你这么长的时间陪着我  
亲爱的人亲密的爱人  
这是我一生中最兴奋的时分

孟鹤堂低沉动听的嗓音摩挲着最后一个音的时候，周九良忽然抬起了头，伸手轻柔地拨过孟鹤堂的脸，侧身吻在他的唇上。

尖叫。谢幕。鞠躬下台。持续不停的尖叫。

“本场演出到此结束，感谢您的观看，我们下次再见。”  
主持人掏出手帕抹抹眼角，到后台领喜糖去了。

 

公开怀孕的消息之后并没有出现孟鹤堂预料之中的掉粉，反而因为他的敬业一夜之中还涨了十万粉丝。“为良堂的绝美爱情哭泣”登上了热搜榜第一。  
不过这些孟鹤堂回家后便不太在意了。他放假了，工作全全抛在脑后，毕竟“老话”说得好放假不积极思想有问题。  
到了孕期的中期，孟鹤堂的不应反应基本上没有了，虽说关门歇业了，但偶尔还会挺着肚子七队视察。说是视察但是也太过温文尔雅，根本就是在家待烦了来玩的。他似乎长胖了一点，又变白了，面颊像朵甜甜的梨花，大家都说他怀的是个水灵灵的闺女。孕肚不如同期的其他人明显，除了腰腹渐宽未见四肢有什么变化，还穿得上背带裤，估计是批发了，数不清有多少条，变着花样地穿。苹果肌好像都圆润了，一笑起来有一丝丝像个慈祥的老太太……天山果姥！坐莲观音！孟哥才32岁，正值花季，又被孕期激素为数不多的好处滋养得珠辉玉丽温柔可人的，连眼角的笑纹都少了好多。不可能老！  
张云雷去看过几次他，每次都是大包小包地来。他家儿子快一岁了，家里老人多，挣着抢着养，倒不用他俩大人费心。  
小辫儿跟孟鹤堂坐在沙发上唠嗑，掐着孟鹤堂白嫩得犹如开了第二春一般的脸蛋，说你该不会真的怀的是个女儿吧。  
孟鹤堂温温和和地笑，说可能是吧，他不在意。  
是女儿跟我们家儿子定娃娃亲吧！小辫儿双眼闪闪发光。  
孟鹤堂一瘪嘴，点他脑门，孩子第二性别确定不了定什么娃娃亲？  
唉——先定下，管他以后呢。小辫儿要他立誓。以后要有别人来，你得说是我先来的啊。  
行行行。孟鹤堂无奈道。  
社里两口子基本上都在他俩前头瓜熟蒂落了，他俩的孩子确实格外备受瞩目。那年封箱孟鹤堂跟周九良去北展后台拜访，果然受到了非一般的欢迎，尤其是谢金还一脸热泪盈眶地表示如果这孩子以后学相声自己愿意收他做徒弟提他的辈分，孟鹤堂说快得了吧到时候我还得管我的孩儿叫师叔？  
还有就是争着要当干爹的不少。  
孟鹤堂听了呲牙咧嘴，嫌弃地皱鼻子，连连摆手：“哎呀不行，太多啦，哪来这么多干爹。这要生个闺女，长大了传出去有那么多个干爹，那还了得？”  
大眼睛苹果肌说话还奶味儿的小姑娘，众人脑补了个标致的洋娃娃的模样，争做干爹的劲头更足了，把后台吵得像菜市场。以生了两儿子的饼四夫夫为首，最后还私自排起了顺序。  
栾云平扒开一群扎堆的角儿，主持大局：“好了，听我说，都别吵吵，排好队啊，我是大干爹，从这儿开始就是二干爹、三干爹……”  
孟鹤堂一听这数字直奔十往上去了，吓得拉过小丈夫、捧起大肚子脚底抹油赶紧溜。  
走在回去的路上，迎面碰上闲逛的师父。师父哪儿知道发生了什么事，见到孟鹤堂还挺开心，笑眯眯地说：“小孟儿来啦？肚子里头孩儿挺好的吧？要不要认我做干爷爷？”  
孟鹤堂眼前一黑，激素不稳一个失控，钻进周九良怀里就是一个刹车哭。  
“嘎——”  
师父吓得一懵，眼珠子都瞪大了，满头问号：“哎呦呵，怎么了这是？”  
周九良一边拍孟鹤堂的后背，一边干巴巴呵呵两声，哭笑不得：“感动哭了，没忍住。”

几个月后，孩子平平安安呱呱坠地，果然是个可爱的粉粉嫩嫩的小姑娘。病房里走廊里的亲友开心得小声欢呼，孟鹤堂在医院抱着女儿笑成了一颗薄荷糖。  
周九良笑得好几天看不见眼睛。  
医生在给小姑娘登记信息时问两对新晋爸爸给孩子起的什么名字啊。  
周九良一愣，张口结舌。孟鹤堂一拍脑门，完了！这十个月光忙那些有的没的了把起名字这事儿给忘了！  
【END】


End file.
